Taco Hemingway
Taco Hemingway - właściwie Filip Tadeusz Szcześniak. Warszawski raper urodzony w dniu 29 lipca 1990 roku w Kairze. Przełomem w jego karierze była polska EPka pt. "Trójkąt Warszawski", później wydał także "Umowę o Dzieło", "Wosk" i debiutancki "Marmur". W lipcu 2017 wydał letnią EPkę "Szprycer", na której pokazał zupełnie inną stylówę, niż dotychczas. 13 kwietnia 2018 roku miała miejsce premiera debiutanckiej płyty duetu Taconafide (Taco z Quebonafide) pt SOMA 0,5 mg. Płyta ta była olbrzymim sukcesem którego polski rap może nie doścignąć przez wiele lat. Wieczorem 12 lipca 2018 roku na kanał Taco Hemingwaya ma YT wleciała niezapwiadana wcześniej plyta Cafe Belga, która oficjalną premierę miała następnego dnia. Do edycji sklepowej albumu dołączono EPkę Flagey, która premierę w serwisach streamingowych i na YouTube miała 20.07 Historia Filip od małego pisał teksty głównie w języku angielskim, jednak dopiero w 2010 roku zaczął publikować utwory w internecie pod pseudonimem z Reddita - FoodVillain (w skrócie FV). Projekt nazwany Who Killed JFK był mixtapem na nielegalnie pobranych beatach amerykańskiego producenta MF Dooma (wyjątkiem są utwory 22 - wyprodukowany przez TenCenta i Nevermore wyprodukowany przez GH). Teksty miały głównie charakter przemyśleń młodego człowieka, który pisze o wszystkim: od tego, jak bardzo bezensowny jest system, przez krytykowanie współczesnego świata, po wyśmiewanie większych raperów Z czasem (szczególnie na ostatnich dwóch utworach - 22 i Nevermore) FV zaczął zmieniać styl i dojrzewać tekstowo. Tak, z tekstów z Who Killed JFK (22 przeszło w całości z jednego projektu na drugi bez żadnych zmian, pierwsza zwrotka Nevermore została wykorzystana w Blueberries) i tych pisanych na studiach w Londynie powstała już po ostatecznym powrocie do Warszawy EPka pt. Young Hems już pod ksywą Taco Hemingway. Na utworze Blueberries Fifi tłumaczy, że zmienił ksywę, bo FV kojarzyło się za bardzo z zespołem Hopsina Funk Volumes "(...) and Biggie's asking me, why i'm no longer rapping as FV, because of Hopsin, I told him (...)" Jak powiedziałem na początku, Fifi tworzył głównie (słowo-klucz c:) teksty po angielsku. Od początku próbował coś składać po polsku w różnych stylach (świetnym przykładem na to jest Tunarzywo, odrzut z 2013 wrzucony luźno po premierze Trójkąta), ale dopiero po powrocie do Warszawy, na przełomie 2013 i 2014 roku, postanowił wydać polski album, konkretniej EPkę pt. "Trójkąt Warszawski". O tej płycie można napisać na prawdę dużo, ale z całą pewnością nie, że nie była sukcesem. Masa follow-upów do popkultury i spójna, fabularna całość okraszona klimatycznymi beatami autorstwa Rumaka i gościnnie Bebuna - Mięso i Augustyna - (przerywnik) sprawiła, że "Trójkąt" zebrał wokół Taco masę fanów Po sukcesie TW, Taco zaczął myśleć o ustabilizowaniu swojej pozycji w rapie - zaczął szukać labelu, zaczynając od nagrania dema pt. "Umowa o Dzieło", które przykuło zainteresowanie dwóch wytwórni, o których na dziś wiadomo: Asfalt Records, które wydało wcześniej singiel Fifiego pt. "Sześć Zer" i Prosto, gdzie wystąpił na labelowym mixtapie - Prosto Mixtape 3. Wybór padł na Asfalt i teraz dzięki stabilizacji finansowej (Umowa była kolejnym wielkim sukcesem, a twórca dostał za nią Fryderyka) Filip mógł przejść do tworzenia dzieła swojego życia - debiutanckiego albumu Jest 5 lipca 2016, minął już ponad rok od ostatniego albumu Taco, a fani oczekują wciąż nowego materiału, a tu... na kanał na YT Taco Hemingwaya wchodzi teledysk do singla "Deszcz na Betonie" promującego debiutancką płytę zatytułowaną Marmur. Pod jej koniec co ciekawe słyszymy "do zobaczenia na Wosku". Wszyscy myśleli, że Wosk to tytuł kolejnego singla (co zgodnie z utworem "Żywot" może nie być aż tak dalekie od pierwotnych planów Filipa), tymczasem... "WOSK" jako krótka i klimatyczna EPka wszedł na YouTube niespowdziewanie. Po premierze Marmuru okazało się, że łączy on się z Umową (na końcu UoD "czarny Peugeot 407 wnet przecina czarną dolinę", a na początku Wosku słychać dźwięki silnika samochodu, a w trackach numer 1, 2 i 6 parę razy wspomniane jest, że Fifi jedzie samochodem) i z Marmurem (chociażby pod koniec Wosku, Taco mówi, że "porzucam auto, biorę taksę, proszę Dworzec Centralny", a na początku Marmuru jest wyraźnie wspomniane, że wyjeżdża on pociągiem z Warszawy). Prawdopodobnie pierwotnie miał być to tylko jeden track, który opowiada połączone historie tracku Wosk (Taco jedzie samochodem i zastanawia się nad swoją przeszłością i przyszłością przy okazji pozdrawiając fanów) i Koła (Filip jedzie na koncert i myśli o koncertach i o wyrwaniu się, wyjechaniu z Warszawy. Ostatecznie ląduje w taksówce jadącej w kierunku Dworca Centralnego w Warszawie) i miał być wypuszczony jako drugi singiel zapowiadający płytę Jeszcze w tym samym, 2016 roku, Fifi wydał "Marmur", czyli tak długo oczekiwany, w pełni fabularny debiut. Cała płyta była absolutnym sukcesem okraszonym wyprzedaną co do biletu trasą koncertową, a samo LP osiągnęło status złotej płyty Na festiwalu Open'er w 2017 roku, Filip zapowiedział nową EPkę na lipiec tego samego roku, a fani wyczekiwali jej dzień po dniu. W połowie miesiąca w Warszawie pojawił się mural promujący projekt, a 29 lipca na instagramie zleakowana została okładka i tracklista "Szprycera", bo tak nazywał się ten letni minialbum. Ostatecznie dzień potem, w nocy z 30 na 31 lipca na YouTube wrzucone zostało 9 piosenek o zupełnie innym stylu, niż ten dotychczas prezentowany przez Taco, co oczywiście wywołało wiele kontrowersji, co nie zmienia tego, że ta EPka była największym finansowym sukcesem Filipa. 16 marca 2018, po kilkumiesięcznej przerwie w mediach społecznościowych, na kanał QueQuality wleciał utwór Taconafide - Art-B, dzięki opisowi dowiadujemy się, że track jest zapowiedzią całego albumu duetu Taco x Quebonafide pod tytułem "SOMA 0,5 mg" i, że co ciekawe album zostanie wydany przez stworzony na ten specjalny cel label Taconafidex. Premiera LP zapowiedziana jest na 13.04.2018 Dyskografia Ciekawostki * ksywa Taco Hemingway była przez Fifiego używana już wcześniej w trybie menedżerskim w Fifie. Wspominał o tym w wywiadach i chociażby we wspomianym już Blueberries "(...) and Biggie's asking me, why i'm no longer rapping as FV, because of Hopsin, I told him, now I'm rapping with a name from Fifa Manager Mode", ale czy wiedzieliście dlaczego akurat "Taco" i dlaczego akurat "Hemingway"? Odpowiedź jest prosta - Taco wzięło się od Taco z zespołu Odd Future, a Hemingway, czyli Ernest Hemingway Fifiemu chodziło o zkontrastowanie tych dwóch kompletnie różnych osobowości "I decided on Taco Hemingway. I see the nickname as a sort of Marylin Manson type portmanteau formed from Taco from Odd Future and Ernest Hemingway of the Literature Posse – the two most different people ever to exist on Planet Earth." Kategoria:Raperzy Kategoria:Piosenkarze Kategoria:Artyści